Pokemon Red Rescue Team in Real Pokemon Life
by Joshuarex
Summary: i been wanting to make this for a while and here it is what i would be like if this was real life hope you enjoy and ill try to finish this
1. The What Quiz

Hello welcome to the world of pokemon.

Wh-what who said that?

This portal will take you there.

I was already in it wasn't i?

But first ill need you to answer me some questions.

Er, ok then ask away.

A friend brought over something you'd forgotten. How do you thank you friend?

What sort of a question is that? Well I guess I would say thanks and take it.

Would you either:

Say thank you regularly

Say thanks with a joke

Say thanks but be cool

Well I guess if im choosing out of those three I would choose say thank you regularly.

A human hand extends out the toilet! What would you do.

What!? Are you joking or something. Well this is stupid enough already so what are my options.

Would you:

Scream and run

Close the lid without a word

Shake hands with it

'_Still in shock of what he just heard'_ err well I would scream and run

Do you feel lonesome when you are alone?

Wow really just wow am I lonesome when I am alone that has got to be the stupidest question you have asked me yet I mean what do you think of course im lonesome when im alone im alone

There is a person you like, but here is no opportunity to get close. What do you do?

Er well that one is one of the only questions that makes sense. I would I guess just watch from afar if that's an answer?

Last question are you a boy or a girl?

Im a boy.

The world of pokemon awaits you… as a.

As a what as a whaaaaaaa '_thump'_


	2. The Start f a New Adventure

[?] Hello?

[?] Hellooooooo?

[?] Please wake up

[?] Auuhhhh wake me up in two hours mummy

[?] Wha? MUMMY!? Alright I didn't want to do this but you made me

[?] (huh I hear shocks likes something is about to explode) _'opens one eye'_ What no stop where you about to shock me

[?] Huh oh good your awake and yes I was sorry but you would wake up and you called me your mummy

[?] Oh hehe (that's embarrassing for me) sorry

[Sparky] Its ok. By the way my name is Sparky the Pikachu what's your name

[Derrick] My name oh yeah my name I remember now it's Derrick, but how are you talking?

[Sparky] What do you mean?

[Derrick] you're a talking pokemon

[Sparky] but you're a talking pokemon as well

[Derrick] What!? _'Walks over to a little puddle'_ Oh no I am a pokemon im a a mudkip

[Sparky] Did you forget you were a pokemon _'starts laughing'_

[Derrick] Im a human not a pokemon

[Sparky] What a human!? That's impossible how does a human turn into a pokemon

[Derrick] I don't know

[?] HELP!

[Both] Huh?

[Butterfree] Help my baby Caterpie is trapped in the lost woods I was flying him back home when a giant fissure opened up in the ground and my Caterpie fell in please help

[Sparky] Its ok we will help wont we Derrick

[Derrick] What! Well I guess so if we need to save a baby, fine lets go

[Sparky] That's the spirit lets go


	3. The Start of a Rescue Team

[Derrick] Wow what is this place

[Sparky] You really aren't a pokemon are you

[Derrick] No I told you I wasn't

[Sparky] This place is a Mystery dungeon

[Derrick] Sounds cool what are they about

[Sparky] They are they are these giant dungeons that change every time you go in them

[Derrick] Nice but what else is good about them

[Sparky] There are different items in them every time you go in them as well

[Derrick] Like what type of items

[Sparky] Oh really cool items like there is one now _'Picks up blast seed'_

[Derrick] What's that?

[Sparky] This? It's a blast seed you can throw it at enemy's to blow them up it's a really fun item to use

[Derrick] Won't that hurt?

[Sparky] Yeah but not to most pokemon, they can take it

[Derrick] If you say so wait I've seen these twice now what are stairs doing in here?

[Sparky] Oh the stairs? They ether lead up or down depending on what dungeon you're in and which way you want to go. Huh quick over there Caterpie, hello?

[Caterpie] h-hello are you here to save me

[Sparky] yes your mother is outside

[Caterpie] Yeah!

[Butterfree] Thank you so much for rescuing my baby Caterpie I know it isn't much but here you go

[Sparky] Wow thanks we didn't really need it because it was the thing to do hay Derrick

[Derrick] hmm?

[Sparky] Want to create a rescue team just you and me

[Derrick] What's a rescue team?

[Sparky] It's a team that goes into those mystery dungeons and does missions and lots of other cool stuff what'd you say?

[Derrick] (Well im not going to change back anytime soon am I might as well have some fun) sure why not it might be fun

[Sparky] Yeah

[Caterpie] Cool

[Sparky] I just remembered you don't have a place to live do you

[Derrick] (Now that I think about it I don't do I) no

[Sparky] Follow me


End file.
